1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to surgical instrumentation and more particularly to an instrument and method for removing excised tissue from an insufflated endoscopic workspace in cases in which such tissue has a larger transverse dimension than the incision providing access to the workspace.
2. Description of Prior Art
In a "minimally invasive" endoscopic surgery in an insufflated workspace, for example an insufflated abdominal cavity, it has been found that it is sometimes difficult to remove excised tissue from the workspace. Since instruments are introduced into the workspace typically through 10 mm. diameter cannulas within the abdominal wall, it may not be possible to drag tissue pieces much larger than 10 mm. in cross section through the cannula. The use of larger diameter cannulas is possible but undesirable because of the larger incisions required. Also, dragging tissue through a cannula assembly often contaminates the cannula valve, preventing the valve from sealing insufflation gases within the workspace. A contaminated valve also may contaminate the lens of an endoscope subsequently introduced through the cannula. There is therefore a need for new instruments and methods for removing excised tissue from an endoscopic workspace.